


Colors

by piercethevogue



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, Perrentes - Freeform, So much angst, mention of fuenciado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercethevogue/pseuds/piercethevogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were colors, one was fine, and one was drowning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Tony is not okay, and Mike helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> It's 11 pm and I'm tired and this sucks I'm sorry

They were accents to eachother. Screaming yellow, loud as his instrument, and black. Black as the undeniable void in his stomach. Mike was loud, he was parties and bottles of magic, he was 2 A.M puffs of smoke with his friends that threw him into such a high that he could forget everything that lied underneath his skin. Tony was quiet, and unlike Mike, he didn't drink or get high. He had learned to love his pain. Of course he hated it, he hated the knife in his gut that reached around his inward parts twisting and turning. He hated it, but he would rather feel pain than feel nothing at all.

Mike could hear him, too. He could hear the wheels in his head creaking to a breaking point in Tony's head, blocking air from his lungs that only came out at night through deep sobs that seemingly only Mike could hear. He could feel them too. The sobs would break through Tony's bleeding lips and reach across the bus floor, grabbing Mike my the throat and forcing them down his windpipe. He knew Tony was somewhat selfish, but not in the bad way. He was selfish because he constantly needed someone there, and when Tony wasn't home where he could be with his girlfriend, he would need that one thing from  _someone._  "someone" being the only person who ever understood Tony, the only person who could make Tony smile just by entering a room. So late into the night, when Jaime and Vic were asleep in their bunk, blissfully ignorant of the muffled screams that came from the bunk next to theirs, Mike would quietly creep out of bed and tiptoe to another bunk that did not belong to him. He would pull back the curtain, bloodshot eyes and a heaving chest sent a bullet through his entire being, such a great amount of pain that he could only describe with one word. One word he had avoided his whole life. Tony would scoot over closer to the wall and let Mike in. He only let Mike in. Mike knew everything. He would drape his arm over Tony's waist and press a kiss to the back of his neck. Secrets made their way from Mike's lips to Tony's in perfect harmony and syncronization.

One secret.

_Your skin, oh your skin and bones,_

Two secrets.

_turn into something beautiful_

Three secrets.

_and you know, for you_

Four secrets.

_I'd bleed myself dry._

Tony loved Mike's secrets, and Mike loved Tony's. Together, the world stopped, Mike dripping yellow stars along Tony's empty black canvas, creating a galaxy that only mattered to them. Mike brought out Tony's purples and whites, blues and reds.

Together they were infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough Perrentes on this damn site. someone fix it.


End file.
